The invention concerns a holster consisting of a belt part and a weapon part, which are releasably joined to each other and are rotatable/fastenable by an undercut guide on the belt part and a pushbutton with attachment plate of the weapon part. This type of holster is known from AT 388 448 B. The disclosure contents of this document are referred to in the present application. The holster known from the AT-B has proven itself and has become quite common especially among persons who must wear firearms professionally, like policemen, gendarmes, highway patrolmen, dispatch riders in the military, etc.
Depending on the area of application, different forms of this holster have been used, in which it turned out over time that there is a great demand for holsters of different length, i.e., holsters with different spacing between the belt on which the holster is mounted and the connection point between the belt part and the weapon part of the holster. The reasons for this lie primarily in the fact that the uniform (service clothing) of the persons mentioned in the introduction deviates between winter and summer clothing and that the weapon is used with a short or long uniform coat depending on this. Because of this double variant, stocking and increased investment costs, as well as the replacement of parts and storage of the corresponding unneeded part, are shortcomings, since this is logistically costly and also burdensome, especially in the transition period when, depending on the order of the day, one uniform is prescribed and then the other.
A demand therefore exists for a holster in which the mentioned spacing can be varied between at least two lengths, in which the holster must naturally exhibit the same wearing comfort as the already known holster and the same safety for the user.
The mentioned problems are avoided or solved according to the invention if at least a second undercut guide is provided in a holster of the type mentioned at the outset, in which in a particularly preferred variant, the guide plane on the weapon side is the one undercut guide and the guide plane facing away from the weapon is the other undercut guide.
In this manner it is possible to produce the belt part of the holster as before in one piece by injection molding of plastic and above all, it is possible to devise such a tandem holster without having to make it noticeably stronger, i.e., without positioning the weapon farther away from the wearer. The term xe2x80x9cguide planexe2x80x9d is not to be viewed mathematically here, but can be assumed by the two surfaces of the thin component, for example the base plate of the belt part.
Such an increase in spacing is normally unavoidable in view of the use of an undercut to connect the two holster parts, since the protruding guide part of one of the two guides, usually the upper one, stands in the way of the other lower guide. This is prevented by the expedient according to the invention.